magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Magician has been released weekly on Naver since 2007 and Line Webtoons since 2014. It is currently comprised of three seasons. The ongoing webtoon is released Friday on Naver and the official English version is released Sunday on Line Webtoons. Feel free to check out the Korean version at Naver.com and also support the official English translations at LINE Webtoon by either downloading the app or reading it at the webpage. Both sources does not require any registration, and above all, it's free of charge. This is a list of all chapters, for a list of just the story arcs click here. Season 1 Magician Edermask *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 Start of a Journey *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 Tracker *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 Shadows *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 Magic City *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 Clue *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 My Name Is...!!! *Chapter 34 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 To the Mainland *Chapter 38 Collision *Chapter 39 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 A Scheme *Chapter 46 *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 *Extra Story *Chapter 49 Time is Running Out *Chapter 50 *Chapter 51 *Chapter 52 *Chapter 53 *Chapter 54 *Chapter 55 *Chapter 56 Edia *Chapter 57 *Chapter 58 *Chapter 59 *Chapter 60 *Chapter 61 *Chapter 62 *Chapter 63 *Chapter 64 *Chapter 65 *Chapter 66 *Chapter 67 A New Phase *Chapter 68 *Chapter 69 *Chapter 70 *Chapter 71 *Chapter 72 *Chapter 73 Battle in the Darkness *Chapter 74 *Chapter 75 *Chapter 76 *Chapter 77 Dirt Loves Merchants *Chapter 78 *Chapter 79 *Chapter 80 Infiltrating the Bandits' Den *Chapter 81 *Chapter 82 *Chapter 83 *Chapter 84 *Chapter 85 I'm Gonna Get Strong! *Chapter 86 *Chapter 87 *Chapter 88 *Chapter 89 *Chapter 90 *Chapter 91 *Chapter 92 His Purpose *Chapter 93 *Chapter 94 *Chapter 95 Cat and Mouse *Chapter 96 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 98 *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 *Chapter 101 *Chapter 102 Nastasha *Chapter 103 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 *Chapter 106 *Chapter 107 *Chapter 108 *Chapter 109 The Four Eyes *Chapter 110 *Chapter 111 *Chapter 112 *Chapter 113 *Chapter 114 *Chapter 115 The Forest of Truth *Chapter 116 *Chapter 117 *Chapter 118 *Chapter 119 Center of the Forest *Chapter 120 *Chapter 121 *Chapter 122 *Chapter 123 Guardians *Chapter 124 *Chapter 125 *Chapter 126 *Chapter 127 Garden of God *Chapter 128 *Chapter 129 *Chapter 130 *Chapter 131 Sacrifice *Chapter 132 *Chapter 133 *Chapter 134 *Chapter 135 *Chapter 136 Rampage *Chapter 137 *Chapter 138 *Chapter 139 *Chapter 140 Claudemonde *Chapter 141 *Chapter 142 *Chapter 143 *Chapter 144 *Chapter 145 City of Memories *Chapter 146 *Chapter 147 *Chapter 148 *Chapter 149 *Chapter 150 *Chapter 151 *Chapter 152 *Chapter 153 The Whereabouts of the Spell *Chapter 154 *Chapter 155 *Chapter 156 *Chapter 157 Test Subjects *Chapter 158 *Chapter 159 *Chapter 160 *Chapter 161 Resolve *Chapter 162 *Chapter 163 *Chapter 164 *Chapter 165 Swordmaster *Chapter 166 *Chapter 167 *Chapter 168 *Chapter 169 *Chapter 170 His Ability *Chapter 171 *Chapter 172 *Chapter 173 *Chapter 174 Parting *Chapter 175 *Chapter 176 *Chapter 177 *Chapter 178 *Chapter 179 *Chapter 180 Season 2 Season 3 War Orphan *Chapter 360 *Chapter 361 __notoc__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Chapters